Every atom or molecule moves continuously within a space, and also includes energy corresponding to such movement. Since the energy associated with the movement of the atom or molecule is quantized, the energy can be existed only in a certain energy state. The atom or molecule which moves in the certain energy state may absorb energy from the outside and thus be excited to a high energy state. The energy can be expressed as follows: E=hv, wherein h is Planck's constant and v is a frequency. Therefore, the energy necessary to be excited to a higher energy state can be expressed as: ΔE=h(v2−v1)=h·Δv. Since h is the constant, the energy necessary to be excited is a function only of the frequency, and a spectrum which is generated when the atom or molecule absorbs certain energy is a function of the frequency. The energy state of the atom or molecule becomes different according to a kind of the movement, and thus an amount of the energy to be absorbed becomes different. The movement of molecule corresponding to energy of the infrared range includes vibration, rotation and translation. Particularly, the movement associated with the infrared spectrometry is transition due to the vibration and rotation movement. In general, the energy necessary for the vibration is larger than the energy necessary for the rotation. The movement corresponding to mid-infrared range of the infrared range, which is typically used, is the vibration movement. Therefore, the infrared spectrometry is an instrumental analysis method in which information of the molecular vibration-rotation movement is obtained by using a light source for generating light within the mid-infrared range so as to check a molecular structure and also perform the quantitative analysis.
In a conventional spectroscopy analyzer, the quantitative and qualitative analysis of a reaction byproduct or a reactant is performed by injecting a beam to the reaction byproduct or the reactant and then detecting the beam.
In the conventional spectroscopy analyzer, since the spectroscopic analysis is performed in an atmospheric state, it is difficult to exactly perform the spectroscopic analysis of the reaction byproduct or the reactant, and also since the reaction byproduct or the reactant is attached and deposited on an input window through which the beam is introduced, an output window through which the beam is output, a reflecting mirror and so on, the beam may be not smoothly transmitted.
In case that the reaction byproduct or the reactant is attached and deposited on the input window, the output window, a reflecting mirror and so on, maintenance of dissolving and removing the reaction byproduct or the reactant is needed. However, a period of the maintenance is short, and this makes it difficult to perform the real-time diagnostics of process.
Further, in the conventional spectroscopy analyzer, there is another problem that it is difficult to control a temperature of the input window and the output window within a short time so as to be suitable for the reaction byproduct or the reactant which is introduced into a reactor.